official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Delaware County, Oklahoma
Delaware County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 41,487. Major roads US Route 59 US Route 60 US Route 412 US Route 412 Alternate Oklahoma State Highway 10 Oklahoma State Highway 20 Oklahoma State Highway 25 Oklahoma State Highway 28 Oklahoma State Highway 82A Oklahoma State Highway 85 Oklahoma State Highway 85A Oklahoma State Highway 125 Oklahoma State Highway 127 Oklahoma State Highway 412A Geography Adjacent counties Benton County, Arkansas (east) Ottawa County (north) McDonald County, Missouri (northeast) Craig County (northwest) Adair County (southeast) Cherokee County (southwest) Mayes County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 64.53% White (26,771) 24.68% Native American (10,238) 10.52% Other (4,366) 0.27% Black or African American (112) 16.7% (6,928) of Delaware County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Delaware County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 25 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.40 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Grove - 6,623 Jay - 2,448 Towns Bernice - 562 Colcord - 815 Kansas - 802 Oaks - 288 West Siloam Springs - 846 CDPs Brush Creek - 35 Bull Hollow - 67 Butler - 117 Cayuga - 140 Cleora - 1,463 Cloud Creek - 141 Copeland - 1,629 Deer Lick - 46 Dennis - 195 Dodge - 115 Dripping Springs - 50 Drowning Creek - 155 Flint Creek - 732 Indianola - 48 Kenwood - 1,224 Leach - 237 New Eucha - 405 Old Eucha - 52 Rocky Ford - 61 Sycamore - 177 Tagg Flats - 13 Twin Oaks - 198 White Water - 80 Zena - 122 Unincorporated communities Chloeta Lakes Grand Lake o' the Cherokees Climate Fun facts * Legend has it a man of small stature came to nearby Siloam Springs, Arkansas, by train from Kansas City, Kansas, rented a shack and stocked it with light household goods, pots and pans, bolts of cloth, and sewing machine parts and needles. He drove out into Indian Territory and stopped at the farm homes along the way. When in the Kansas area, he consistently camped out at the spring on Spring Creek under the hill just south and west of the present town site and south of the present Scenic U.S. 412. Because the Indians in the area could not pronounce his name, he was known as Little Kansas City. Thus, the town of Kansas was named for this unknown, but well remembered man. He may have been the first merchant in what is now Kansas, called "Little Kansas" by many of its residents. * Kansas is home to one of the few remaining domestic custom pew manufacturers. Born Again Pews began in 2005 as a ministry service, and evolved into a successful operation. * West Siloam Springs is notable for its Cherokee casino, and is the closest town to Natural Falls State Park. * Bernice is now primarily a vacation and retirement area. It claims to be the "Crappie Fishing Capital of the World." * Colcord hosts "Old Settlers Day" celebration and parade on the second Saturday of June each year to honor its heritage and the many people that settled in the area and established the town. * Today, Delaware County continues to be recognized by the Cherokee Nation as the Delaware District. * The present day county was created at statehood in 1907. Initially, Grove, the only incorporated town in the county, was designated as the county seat. However, a large number of county residents wanted a more centrally located seat. This group founded the town of Jay, where they built a wooden courthouse and won an election to move the county seat. A court suit resolved the dispute in favor of the Jay location. * Archaeological studies have shown that at least three different periods of prehistoric people had lived in the area covered by Delaware County. These included 23 Archaic, 17 Woodland, and 63 Eastern Villager sites. Artifacts date back between 1400 and 2000 years from the present. Many of these sites have been submerged since the creation of Grand Lake o' the Cherokees. Category:Oklahoma Counties